


The Demigod Wizard that is Lylin Michaels

by Red_Arting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, already working on a supernatural crossover too, but heres some actual tags really, but yeah here have this nosense, child of hecate goes to hogwarts, harry and oc are best friends, i need to stop, im deep in percy jackson nostalgia and theres no going back, im in too deep guys, it doesn't matter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: Lylin Michaels was a force to be reckoned with at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You don’t grow up unclaimed in Hermes Cabin for seven years without learning at least the basics of pranking, especially when you bunked with the Stolls.ie: Daughter of Hecate goes to Hogwarts and stuff happens





	The Demigod Wizard that is Lylin Michaels

Lylin Michaels was a force to be reckoned with at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure, she had to redo the potions final and barely passed Herbology after charming all the mandrakes to scream the harmonies to Bohemian Rhapsody. She wasn’t a know-it-all, let that be clear, as that spot had already been taken by the famous, third-year, Hermione Granger. 

Lylin was a transfer, something quite unheard of at Hogwarts (the incident of 75’ notwithstanding) and no one expected much of the new, quiet fifth year. However, the half-blood wasn’t sorted into Slytherin for nothing and her pranking expertise was soon to be seen.

You don’t grow up unclaimed in Hermes Cabin for seven years without learning at least the basics of pranking, especially when you bunked with the Stolls. SO, it was really only a matter of time...

Lylin made her trickster debut at the second Quidditch match of the season, Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff.

It was a cool November day, and the air was thick with tension. And soon, glitter. You see, the quiet new transfer from Hecate’s School of Combat Magic had been preparing for this event for weeks, and had even smuggled supplies from the hidden Weasley prank supplies, that not even McGonagall could find.

And as the game came to an end, with Ravenclaw narrowly winning by ten points, 30 rainbow budgers shot from the stands, arcing dramatically with golden glitter beams shooting behind each, before crashing all together at the the top of the field. Glitter showers from the sky and the crowds lept in joy, confused but still full of exhilaration from the close match.

And then it started. First, a third-year Gryffindor’s hair turned neon green with silver flecks. A nearby first year wasn’t as lucky, and had their skin glow bright yellow. Throughout the stadium, Ravenclaw’s hair turned varying shades of Red and Green, Hufflepuff’s clothes changed a variety of colors except for their usual yellow and black, and the Quidditch player’s themselves looked as if they had traded uniforms, with the victorious Ravenclaws decked out in canary yellow robes and vice versa for their competitors.

The crowds erupted into madness, each student rushing to cover their bodies from the continuous flow of glitter that brought upon the color switch. No one was safe, even McGonagall was seen sporting a green and silver hat and a surly Snape with bright red hair.

No one new who had done it, as even the Weasley Twins had been seen with sunflower yellow hair instead of their usual ginger. Except when quiet transfer student Lylin Michaels showed up to dinner with her normal blonde hair with dyed green tips perfectly intact and a wide grin spread across her freckled face.

Only a day later was she seen mischievously muttering to the twins under her breath, with each of the boys sporting matching grins. After that, the trio was unsepretable.

\--

Harry looked up at the sudden crash of the common room door. A glaring girl stood by the portrait hole, seeming to survey the room. As harry was the only Gryffindor stupid enough to not be at dinner, it was deserted all for him.

“Hey, you, kid”

Harry looked behind, almost wondering if somewhat had come down the stairs from the dorm as this girl, who he vaguely recognized yet couldn’t put his finger on, couldn’t possibly be talking to him.

“Yes, I’m talking to you!”

She strolls forward, her glare still intact but not directed at him. At least he hoped, as her piercing dark green eyes (that looked almost black) seemed to look through is soul and he was almost reminded of a suffocating mist.

“Hey kid, which of these leads to the seventh-year boys dorms?”, she asks, gesturing to the row of doors, each leading to the different years’ dorm rooms.

“Oh um, third from the left”, Harry stumbles.

“Thanks, Kid”, she smirks before rushing up said staircase. Harry watched her go and though had an important potions essay due the next day (which Snape would inevitably fail him for anyways), he continued to wait, taking peaks at the staircase between looking through his textbook.

When she returned, her braid had come undone and her face was split into a mischievous grin and Harry couldn’t help but ask…

“What did you do?”

The girl leans happily against his armrest and before he can argue, takes one of his fizzing wizzbees. “You’ll find out soon enough, kid”

Lylin turns to leave, hopping out the portrait hole with a stolen bag of wizzbees in hand. As Harry looks back down at his remaining potions homework, the girl pops her head back in.

“If anyone asks”, she grins, “I was never here”

“Noted”, Harry smiles.

“See ya round’ kid”

\--

The next time Harry Potter runs into Lylin Michaels, she saves his life. And no, he’s not being dramatic.

It was Christmas eve and Harry was so done with everything. Hermione and Ron were at each other’s throats, each defending their own pet and hating on the other’s, and Harry was tired of being stuck in the middle with little to no input on the matter other than that it should be over.

He took to the snow covered Forbidden Forest for some silence and is welcomed by the mass of frozen trees. Harry contemplates visiting Hagrid to spill out his worries and enjoy the warm fire but decides that the biting cold does well too shove done the emptiness in his heart. Besides, he thought, being alone could do him some good.

Or so he thought.

“What brings you to the freaky forest, kiddo?”. Harry looks up at the voice, already digging into his pocket for his wand. Propped up on a large branch stood tall, blond girl from weeks prior who had, he found out later, charmed Oliver Wood’s Quidditch boots to make him river dance whenever they were put on, much to the enjoyment of the whole Gryffindor Team.

“Forbidden Forest”, he corrects as she jumps down to meet him. She lands swiftly, rolling quickly on the ground as not to shatter her ankles. The girl stands up with a grin.

“Tomato, tomato”, she jeers, ruffling his hair. “But as I said, what brings ya here?”

“You’re one to talk”, Harry mutters, “What you doing up in a tree?”

Lylin smirks. “Enjoying the view, of course. Not used to so much snow”.

“You don’t get it back home?”, Harry asks, suddenly curious. 

“Not much where I’m from”, she smiles to herself, as if it was an inside joke. “Though New York can sure get chilly”

“Beats the rain of good old Scotland”, Harry chuckles, fiddling with his wand.

“You’d be surprised”

Lylin looked the scruffy, so called “chosen-one” beside her and she was reminded clearly of another green eyed, rebellious teen who she had spent far too many summers dealing with.  
“Got any Christmas plans?”

Harry looked up at Lylin’s far-off gaze. 

“Nah…”, she mutters. “We don’t really celebrate the whole Christmas thing at my other...school”

“Really?” Harry raises his eyebrow curiously.

“We’re more into celebrating the Winter Solstice”, Lylin says. “Was only a few days ago, actually”

“How’d you celebrate that?”

“Well…”, she starts, fiddling with a beaded necklace hung from her neck. “It was one of the few times a year we got to see our parents…everyone’s at school are always busy working and stuff so we only see them twice a year, unless some shit’s going down”

Harry’s eyes widened. Even though he himself didn’t have much of a family to come home too for break, he couldn’t believe how’d feel to only see one’s family only a few times a year. Even seeing Mrs. Weasley after months at school seemed like too long. “What about the summer?” 

Lylin lets out a belt of laughter. “The summer’s the best part of the year. Most students come to learn and train during the summer cause they go to mo-muggle schools during the year. I was a year-rounder though”

“Wow”, Harry mused, “so it’s like a summer camp?”

“Something like that...”

A wicked laugh erupts behind the pair. Lylin rushes a hand in front of Harry, much to his confusion, and without a hint of her normal sarcasm, tells him to get behind her. Harry, never one to follow directions anyways, grabs for his wand.

An absolute monster emerges. A terrifying women with paler skin than any Malfoy could ever dream of, flames of hair erupting from their scalp, and glowing red eyes that shot chills up Harry’s skin. One of its legs was that of a donkey and the other was made of a glowing bronze substance. To only add to the horribleness, it wore a cropped cheerleading outfit, covered in what could only be blood and tear marks.

“Lylin Michaels!”

“Sup’ Kelli”, Lylin says amusedly, her hands lazily in her robe pockets. “It’s been awhile”

Kelli glared menacingly at the daughter of Hecate and was only returned with the rise of an eyebrow.

“Must of had some real anger, tracking me all the way here”

Harry watched the standoff in fear, wondering how the hell the fifth-year Slytherin knew this monster among other things.

“I couldn’t resist”, the so called “Kelli” hisses. “Couldn’t let my least favorite sister live, essspecially after what you and your meddlesome half-blood crew did to our other kin”

At the word sister, confusion flooded through Harry and looked over Lylin, wondering if she too was a hot-headed, part goat beast as well hidden beneath her sarcastic humor and wizarding robe. She continued to glare.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you and Tammi had kept to the cheerleading instead of killing innocent half-bloods”

“Than I guess we’re both out for revenge”, Kelli grins terrifyingly, lunging forward. Her claws are close enough that the boy could catch the glint of blood reflecting in the winter sun. The claws inches from tearing him apart, Harry stumbles backwards as Lylin rushes forward, seemingly to pull a FREAKIN dagger out of nowhere, and strikes it through the empousa. 

The monster makes another grab for the scarred boy, claws ripping through his winter robes as if they were mist, and is only saved by an angry Lylin slicing through the cheerleader’s donkey leg. Glowing gold sand pours through the wound and the half-blood’s aims a deadly strike for the other’s chest.

Kelli manevered ducked swiftly and slashes her quickly only to be dodged by the fellow daughter of Hecate. Lylin catches the cheerleader’s wrist and judo flips her quickly, slamming her dagger against the monster’s throat, but not before Kelli rolls out of grip. She slices for the Slytherin’s wrist but only succeeds in causing her to drop the celestial bronze dagger. Both weaponless, the two engage in hand to hand combat. This doesn’t last long.

Tapping into as much mist as she could handle at the moment, Lylin waves her hands together, forming almost a cloud of the magic, closing her swirling eyes in concentration, before shooting as much of it as she could get into the rogue empousa leader.

Kelli crashes into snow-capped tree, half-conscious, and with wide eyes, screeches “NO!” before Lylin stabs her gleaming dagger through the monster, leaving only golden dust in its wake.

With a sigh, the Slytherin sheathes her weapon before turning to see an aghast Harry Potter watching her safely behind a frost-covered oak tree.

“Hey, Kid….”

Harry’s face morphed into one of anger, of fear, of confusion, of a lack of trust or comfort or even easiness. He runs. Boots crunching against fresh snow, eyes wide, hands grasping against freezing snow as he trips in his attempt to get away.

He doesn’t get far.

“Kid, wait up”, Lylin huffs, easily catching up.

“Get away, you liar!”, he yells before falling harshly on his ass. “What even was that thing? What are you?!”

“Well, technically”, Lylin sighs, “I wasn’t lying. I just didn’t mention most of the truth. Oh and that was an empousa cheerleader”

“A empoosa?”, he questions, ignoring her earlier answer to instead continue glaring.

“Empousa”, she corrects, pulling him to his feet quickly. “They’re Greek monsters. And no, I’m not gonna suddenly have hair for fire. I’m not one of them, don’t worry”

“Yeah, sure”, Harry grumbled sarcastically, slowly taking a step backwards. 

He didn’t know whether to thank her for y'know, saving his life, or demand a million answers to the questions spinning throughout the tendrils of his mind. She didn’t give him a chance to do either.

“Look, kid-“

“Don’t call me kid”

Lylin sighs. “Look, Harry, I know this may sound weird-”

“Try me”

She looks him over, as if assessing the boy. Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and was close to slapping the thoughtful gaze off her face.

He was done with people lying straight to his face, especially after the discovery that a mass wanted criminal who wanted to kill him was subsequently his dad’s best friend and his very own godfather. Fate was cruel to Harry and he was far past done with its shit.

Lylin seems to make up her mind.

“You were right”

Harry meets her eyes, taking in the swirling of greens and blacks in her eyes, resembling a foggy day on the crisp Quidditch pitch after a night of thunderstorms. His face is one of confusion.

“‘Bout what?”

“My school..”, Lylin muses.

“It’s exactly like Summer Camp”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
